1. Field of the Invention
The automatic solar collector system of this invention is primarily intended for collecting solar energy in a heat transfer fluid and for storing the heated fluid for subsequent use. While not limited thereto, a primary utility for the automatic solar collector system of this invention is the use of the sun's rays for heating water. The collector system of this invention is characterized by its substantially self-contained construction and its inclusion of photo cell-actuated means for positioning the collector panel so that the sun's rays are focused through a plurality of lenses onto the fluid conduit through which the transfer fluid is caused to circulate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices are, of course, well known for the purpose of utilizing solar energy for the purpose of transferring and collecting heat in a heat exchange fluid. Not surprisingly, the vast majority of such devices are often disclosed for use in providing hot water for both domestic and commercial purposes. In fact, patent literature disclosing various constructions for solar water heaters date at least from the late nineteenth century.
Almost without exception, today's solar collectors intended for home and light commerical uses are designed for relatively permanent installation, usually on the roof of the structure to which the water will be supplied. Furthermore, virtually all solar water heaters comprise a panel for absorbing the sun's heat energy, for transferring that heat energy to a fluid, and for storing that fluid for subsequent end use. Recent engineering advances in the construction of solar collector panels have introduced the use of means for concentrating, magnifying, or focusing the sun's heat energy onto the heat transfer fluid. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,016 discloses the use of a panel of triangular cross section having a series of magnifying glasses arranged to focus the sun on a heat absorbing material over which a stream of air is blown in order to absorb the heat from the heat absorbing material into the air. Yet another means for concentrating the sun's energy is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,227. According to the disclosure of that patent, a plurality of lenses are incorporated into the cover of the collector panel for focusing the sun's heat energy upon fluid flowing through the panel.
Also disclosed in the prior art are various means whereby the collector panel may be caused to follow, or track, the sun's movement across the location of the collector. However, such tracking installations are of necessity quite complex and expensive, and are therefore not generally regarded as suitable for average residential and commercial installations. Thus, of necessity, most of today's residential and commercial solar water heating installations are of reduced efficiency because of their stationary installation.
Thus, while a great variety of solar collector constructions are know according to the prior art, it is clear that there still remains significant room for improvement in means for enhancing not only the efficiency of collectors, but also their economy any availability in a variety of end use applications.